


Take Me There

by agntsanvers



Series: These Kids Aren't Alright [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, also space, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: Billy takes Jason on a surprise road trip...even though Jason still drives





	Take Me There

**Author's Note:**

> wow this took a while...whoops

“Jason! Jason, you have to pull over!”

Jason jumps. Billy figures he should have started quietly instead of just yelling. They haven’t spoken in almost half an hour, both content to listen to the music that’s been playing, but he just had something to say and Jason really  _ does  _ need to pull over, so Billy’s sure he’ll forgive him.

Billy lurches to the side as Jason quickly pulls over. “What? Billy, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Why did I need to pull over?”

Billy goes over what he said to get Jason to stop. Yeah, that phrasing could be cause to worry. “Sorry, Jason. I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Well, you’re not fine. Drivers should stop every two hours for rest so they don’t get tired of driving and crash. And drivers should only drive for up to eight hours. Unless you’re a truck driver. Then you can go up to eleven hours. But you’re not a truck driver, so that rule doesn’t really apply to you,” Billy looks up. Jason’s staring at him in confusion.

“Anyways. What I was getting at is that you should stop and rest for a few minutes. We’ve been driving for two hours. Well, two hours and three minutes. But yeah you should rest.”

Jason continues to stare at him for a few seconds. Finally, he sighs and rests his face in his hands.

“Billy, I thought something was seriously wrong. I just - just next time, don’t yell. And maybe tell me  _ why  _ I’m pulling over instead of just telling me to pull over.”

Billy nods. “Yeah, I can do that. No yelling next time, promise.”

Jason smiles, his blue eyes dancing. Billy squirms in his seat. “Alright, good. Thank you for looking out for me. How about this. We’ll stop for lunch at the next exit we see so we’re not just sitting on the side of the road, yeah? We’ll get burgers.”

The next exit should be about five minutes away, if Billy remembers correctly. Which he does. He went over the map in detail before they left. By the time they park and everything, Jason would have been driving for two hours and almost fifteen minutes. But he’s not driving now, so that should count as enough of a break to get them to lunch. 

“Ok, Jason. That’s good.”

“Good,” Jason smiles again before putting the car in drive and carefully pulling back onto the highway. 

Since the whole getting-hit-by-a-train thing, all of them have been a lot more cautious when they drive. Well, all except Billy and sometimes Zack. Billy doesn’t drive, so he doesn’t really count. Zack is, well, Zack. He sometimes likes being a speed demon. Billy doesn’t ride with him a lot. 

He loves riding with Jason in his truck. They had spent a few months fixing it up together, and Billy likes the little reminders stuck all around the truck like the rough initials carved into the dashboard. Jason had done that when he was drunk one night. He gets stupid and sentimental and goofy when he’s drunk and Billy adores it.  Or the dents on the right side mirror from where Billy had held on when Jason kissed him for the first time. Those were his favorite. The truck smells like Jason too. The cab’s filled with the gentle scent of Jason’s aftershave. 

Jason pulls into a McDonald’s parking lot a few minutes later. Billy doesn’t like fast food. He’s read a lot about what goes into it, and it freaks him out. McDonald’s is his exception. In particular, McDonald’s french fries. They’re just so good, and Billy figures there’s not much you can do to french fries to mess them up. 

“Is McDonald’s okay, B?” Jason knows he’ll eat it, but sometimes Billy doesn’t feel like fast food, so Jason checks in before they go inside. 

“It’s fine, Jason.”

They walk inside, Billy walking with his arm around Jason’s shoulder. It’s been awhile since they’ve touched, and Billy wants to feel Jason, wants his warmth up against him for a few minutes. They split once they’re inside, Jason going to the counter to order while Billy grabs a table so he can wipe it off before he sits down.  

Jason sits down two minutes later, a tray with a Big Mac meal and an extra side of fries landing on the table with a thump. “I got you a drink,” Jason says. “What do you want?”

“Can I have a Sprite please? With the ice filled up halfway.”

“Of course,” Jason says, pressing a kiss to the top of Billy’s head. 

Jason walks away and Billy stares after him. He can’t believe they’re together sometimes. Can’t believe that Jason actually did something about the feeling Billy had felt buzzing around him for weeks. 

Even with the enhanced connection to his friends’ emotions, Billy still had trouble reading them at times. He’s glad that Jason made a move, because he actually wasn’t too sure if it was attraction Jason was feeling or just fondness. Billy probably would’ve let it go as fondness if nothing had been done. He’s glad that changed.

Billy’s surprised sometimes, about how happy he is with Jason, about how he’s slowly adjusted to his touch. He thinks his mom was the most surprised though. She’s happy though, happy that he has friends and a boyfriend who loves him. 

Jason slips into the booth, handing Billy his drink. As Jason starts to eat, Billy tells him about a project he’s doing with Trini. He keeps the bigger details a secret, like he does with Trini. He hates lying to both of them, but Billy doesn’t exactly think they’ll appreciate him building another bomb. It’s not a big one, though. Just enough to get a bit more of the mountainside at the quarry. It won’t hurt anybody, and Billy really likes working with his friends.

Jason demolishes his hamburger. Billy’s glad he made them stop if Jason was that hungry.  But, really, Jason’s always hungry so Billy’s not exactly surprised. They chat in the booth for a few more minutes before returning to the car. 

“Jason, can I play music now?”

“Sure, Billy.”

“And you don’t mind if I play country?”

Jason chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair, quirking his eyebrow at Billy as though he can feel the way his heart skipped in his chest. Actually, he probably could feel the warmth that spread through Billy as he watched him. “Of course, B. You can play whatever you want.”

Billy already has songs queued up. They climb into the car and Jason makes his way back onto the highway as Billy dances in his seat to the sounds of Shania Twain. They’ve been driving for twenty three minutes when Jason speaks up, turning down Come on Over so Billy could hear him.

“How much longer do we have? And where are we even going?”

“Only 50 minutes, we’re kinda close. I’m not gonna tell you, Jason. I already said it’s a secret. Plus, you’ll be able to tell once we’re close.”

“Fine,” Jason says, smiling at Billy so he knows he isn’t actually upset.  “Leave me in suspense.”

Billy continues to direct Jason as he drives, but he notices as they get closer that Jason starts turning before Billy says anything.

“Have you figured it out?” He asks. 

“We’re going to the observatory, right?”

“Yeah!” Billy bounces in his seat, clapping his hands together. “They have a new exhibit on space travel, and I want to see if I could apply any of the concepts to the ships. Or even to the Zords. It depends on what I find, though.”

“Sounds like a plan, B.”

Jason whips into a parking spot near the entrance. He bounds out of the car and races to open Billy’s door for him. Pulling him into a kiss, Billy can feel Jason’s pulse flutter in his neck and his lips quirk up at the edges. 

“Thank you for driving, Jason.”

“Anything for you, B,” Jason replies. Billy pulls back and grins at the ground, overwhelmed. It’s a good overwhelmed, though. An overwhelmed he doesn’t mind feeling. 

Once he’s recovered, Billy drags Jason inside, heading straight for the new display. He’s kind of disappointed to find that most of the information covers topics he already knows. Jason makes it better, though, asking questions and listening closely to all of Billy’s answers, even when he goes off on a tangent. 

They wander around the rest of the observatory, both of them pointing out whatever catches their interest. They catch one of the star gazing shows. Jason leans over halfway through and whispers, “I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid.”

His voice is quiet, husky. It makes Billy giggle and shiver. He likes when Jason sings, likes it even more when he sings silly songs and can hardly keep a straight face.

They leave the observatory right before closing. Jason takes him to Red Lobster and they have a crab leg eating contest, much to the horror of their waitress. Billy wins. 

He falls asleep on the ride home, cradling Jason’s free hand to his chest as he leans onto the center console. Billy doesn’t wake up until the next morning. Jason’s cuddled against his chest, his hair brushing his chin.

Billy doesn’t feel overstimulated by his touch just yet. He’s going to stay close to Jason until he does. He hopes the warm feeling in his chest never goes away. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me what else you want to see from this series! or come yell at me on my tumblr @super-rangers


End file.
